metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fred Tatasciore
thumb Fred Tatasciore, es un doblador y animador. En la serie Metal Gear, es conocido por ser la voz de las bestias de la unidad Beauty and the Beast en Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, que se usa al mismo tiempo que la voz de las actrizes que dan vida a mujeres de la unidad. Filmografia Anime *''Afro Samurai'' - Juzo, Patrón #5, Shuzo *''Naruto'' - Gato *''Zatch Bell!'' - Dalmos, Demolt Series Animadason *''Avatar the Last Airbender'' - Yung, the Resistance Leader (in "Return to Omashu") *''Back at the Barnyard'' - Farmer *''Ben 10'' - Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Future Ben, Additional Voices *''American Dad'' - Additional Voices *''Family Guy'' - Additional Voices *''Invader Zim'' - Additional Voices *''Robot Chicken'' - Additional Voices *''The Emperor's New School'' - Pacha (Season One) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' - Additional Voices *''The Replacements (TV series)'' - Additional Voices *''The Secret Saturdays'' - Zon, Komodo, Munya *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' - Beast, Hulk Peliculas *''Barnyard (film)'' - Farmer *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' - Cannonbolt, Way Big *''Doctor Strange (film)'' - Oliver *''Enchanted (film)'' - Troll (voice) *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' - Loz *''Garfield Gets Real'' - Billy Bear, Waldo, Eric (voice) *''Hulk Vs'' - Hulk *''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' - Hulk *''The Ant Bully'' - Ant Council Member #2, Ant Council Member #5 *''The Invincible Iron Man'' - Mandarín *''TMNT (film)'' - General Gato *''Ultimate Avengers'' - Hulk, Additional Voices *''Ultimate Avengers 2'' - Hulk *''Team America: World Police'' - Samuel L. Jackson *''Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight'' - Flint Fireforge, Fewmaster Toede Videojuegos *''Assassin's Creed'' - Jubair Al-Hakim, Abu'l Nuqoud *''Age of Empires III'' - Ivan the Terrible *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' - Baelheit *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' - Cannonbolt *''Blue Dragon'' - General Szabo, Elder of Pachess Town, Guard, Soldier *''Destroy All Humans!'' - The Navy Admiral *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' - Furon General Cyclosparasis *''Gears of War'' - Damon Baird *''Gears of War 2'' - Damon Baird/Tai Kaliso *''God of War (video game)'' - Poseidon *''God of War II'' - Typhon *''Halo 3'' - Brute 2/Fighter Pilot/Marine *''Jeanne d'Arc'' - La Hire *''Kung Fu Panda (video game)'' - Shifu *''Left 4 Dead'' - Infected sounds *''Lost Odyssey'' - Technician/Narrator/Soldier/Dark Acolyte *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' - Mephisto *''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion'' - Hulk *''Mass Effect'' - Saren Arterius *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' - Beauty and the Beast *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' - The Mawgu *''No More Heroes'' - Dr. Shake *Prince of Persia (2008) - The Mourning King *''Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice'' - Various *''Rogue Galaxy'' - Captain Dorgengoa *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' - Sandman, Scorpion *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' - Rhino *''The Incredible Hulk'' - Hulk *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' - Meadow *''Transformers: The Game'' - Ratchet *''Tales of Symphonia'' - Abyssion *''Valkyria Chronicles'' - Largo Potter *''Viewtiful Joe 2'' - Frost Tiger *''Virtua Fighter 5'' - Commentator *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' - Magneto en:Fred Tatasciore Categoría:Actores de voz